The World Shall Quake and tremble
by Amber Jack
Summary: This a drabble series. All chapter will vary in length. All of them will be connected in some way. Main characters will be Sam, Dean, Death, Bobby. New Chapter:Death is awake.
1. Chapter 1

This set of stories will be drabbles linking together a story from different p.o.v's. They will range from short to longer to longer.

Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just playing around with characters.

THE PROPHECY

-An old church in the middle of Kansas, remote—does not exist anymore. An unexplained fire destroyed the building in 1982 and no one has been able to build anything on the land since-

From these Hallowed halls came forth the child of prophecy. The elementally blessed one.

Beloved of Earth, Cradled by Air, Blessed by Water, cleansed by Fire and baptized in blood.

A child of heaven and a king of hell. He shall walk among man and fly amongst angels. He shall rule the hoards of hell with an iron fist.

He shall be betrayed, scorned and belittled. Man, Angels and Demons shall tremble in his wake and Death will bow before him. He shall burn and emerge a new man.

Heaven and Hell shall scorn him and take that which he loves. He shall break and be reborn in a new image. He shall be lost and then found. He shall see and understand the world as no one before him has.

Power the likes no one has ever seen shall be his sword and the shield shall be that which he loves.

Nothing shall stand in their way. Heaven will weep and hell will quake and Death shall laugh for he knows the end before the beginning. The Earth shall tremble in pleasure. Air shall cradle him and his. Water shall bless them and Fire will cleanse their souls. Blood is their power.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy...

Disclaimer: I own nothing..I'm just playing around with established characters.

Death does not know how it became; It's memories no longer stretch so far back. All he knows is that it came before Earth was even a speck in the black, before Life had become an ideal. Before Death, there was only Existence. Life followed after and Death was.

Death usually only takes the form of a man, as it makes man comfortable. The power of Death in the hands of a female figure made man fearful, so Death changed to keep a peace. Death once took the form of a young female to experience life as a human. It was not for long, only a blink of an eye for Death and a mere 28 years for man. She was young and beautiful and caught the eye of a young and handsome man.

Death was curious as for what could be, so Death became Mary and Death slept for a short while. Mary was adopted by the hunters known as the Campbells and a young handsome John fell in love with the beautiful Mary. It was Mary who met the Demon who was the unknown catalyst to the shifting of the world.

The demon killed John and Mary was angered. Death woke up briefly and was about to slay the foolish little ant that dared presume to have power that should not have been his. Death was about to smite the idiot but something half forgotten tickled in the back of Death's mind.

A sense of Existence still resided within Death as they were one in the same and Death stilled its hand. Death would allow this to play out.

Events played out, John was brought back and Death was Mary once again.

Little Dean was born and Death smiled at the strength the little boy had within. He was very special and Mary would protect him to her last breath.

4 years later, Samuel was born in a small abandoned church in the middle of a remote area. It was only Mary and little Dean. Samuel was strong and Death's reapers were there to help Mary give birth to the child. Little Dean was worried about his mother, but Death's servants reassured little Dean.

The prophecy was put into play and Death knew that little Dean was the shield and young Samuel was the sword. The world trembled at Death's mirth at the events that had come into play. A prophecy so old, that it no longer existed in written language.

Mary faded and Death awoke once more. Mary was gone now and John was devastated. It was too late for Death to change the events that had transpired. Little Dean was shell shocked and Samuel was completely silent. John had both his boys in his arms. He didn't know what to do now. He would figure it out, Death knew this, could see it.

Death left a piece of Mary behind embedded within the house for the future. John would never return, in fact, John wouldn't live too much longer, but Death's boys would return and would need that piece of Mary to return to.

Death needed to sleep now, energy had to be recouped. Death would be awakened once more, sooner than originally thought and the boys would need Death's guidance then.

More to come. These are drabbles that will link a story together.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello All, Hope you enjoy the new upload. Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer:-Sadly I do not own the boys or anything in the supernatural world.

Oh, Death was not pleased…the Earth trembled in the wake of its anger. This little upstart of a fallen angel dared believe he could control Death. The upstart would soon learn. Death would be obeyed.

Death gathered its power to awake Life from its deep slumber, but something stilled its hand. A whisper on the wind of a familiar power coming closer. It was so strong and brilliant that it lit the day as the dawn would light the sky. Death smiled as its Reapers bowed as one to the brilliant light of the two souls that were coming closer. They could see Deaths servants as of yet, but soon, very soon they would be able to do more than just see.

Mary's boys were here. With barely a rustle, the reapers shifted to form an unseen path for the boys. Death needn't introduce the boys as their power spoke for itself. To the reapers it was easily recognizable.

Even if they didn't know it, the boys were knocking on Death's proverbial door and it was always rude to ignore guests. Death smiled as he gazed upon Mary's sons. They were beautiful and they were Death's protected. The Earth rumbled at Death's contentment and then trembled at Death's anger when Death realized what the angel had tried to do.

The angel had no ideal what it had wrought. It would be a pleasure to disillusion the stupid child. Death would have to have a talk with Life if it continued to allow its children to wreck such havoc. That and the angel dared to try lay claim to Samuel, the angel would pay for such disrespect.

In the continued confusion of the rising, Death looked upon Mary's and John's boys. They were a perfect mix of their looks with Death's power running through their veins. Their power sung to all existence. One only had to listen properly. It was such a shame that no one did so anymore.

Samuel was so strong, the boy had only a tenth of his power unlocked. Death would have to remedy that very soon. The demon had done a good job in releasing some of the barriers, but had missed a very vital part of the awakening. Dean stood before Death a broken soul, something had cracked his armor and Death would find the force responsible for it and blast it into smithereens. Both of the boys were broken, but soon they would be whole. Death would make sure of it.

Death could sense a false death around the boys; it was blackened tarnish on their silver souls. Death ignored the upstart and walked to Mary's boys. The reapers once more to honor Death as it passed. The upstart tried to stop Death, but was flattened to the ground in a brush of a finger. Honestly the rings had been made as a joke by a being who wanted to see what would happen. Death had not approved and the ring had no power over Death. No ring, nothing of this world or the next could bind Death.

Death released the bindings that had wrapped around Mary's boys and looked upon one of the favored reapers. She looked at Death, "Father I have done as you asked. What would you like me to do now?"

"_Continue as you have and watch the boys, they will need help soon. I am about to release the bindings that were forced upon them. Teach them control. When it becomes too much, I will come to you and continue to teach them. I have things that must be done. You will take them away from here."_

"What about the girls?"

Death looked at the boys and read the anguish they both felt at the prospect of losing the two women who had come with them. It would anger Fate to have their deaths stopped, but Death did not care. In the long run, it would not change too much and it would help the one they considered Uncle. "_Save them, their fates have not yet been written. They were not meant to die here. Keep the boys safe and I will be in contact soon."_

"Yes father." She turned to the boys, "Come we must go and pick up a couple of wayward souls. We shouldn't linger."

Bobby said it best, "What in blazing hell just happened here?"

The reaper in the vestage of a young pretty woman smiled, "Father is pissed."


End file.
